Herpes is an infectious disease caused by viruses. There are many different herpes viruses. The herpes viruses pathogenic to humans include the Herpes simplex viruses herpes virus type 1 (HSV-1) and herpes virus type 2 (HSV-2) which causes in particular genital herpes (Herpes genitalis). The herpes viruses pathogenic to humans furthermore include the varicella zoster virus which causes chickenpox or shingles (Herpes zoster), the Epstein-Barr virus which causes glandular fever, the cytomegalovirus which causes infection of the salivary gland and the human herpes virus type 6 (HHV-6) which causes three-day fever.
The Herpes simplex virus type 1 (HSV-1) in particular is widely encountered. It is estimated that about 90% of the population of Central Europe is infected with herpes virus type 1. In most cases, the primary infection occurs during the first years in someone's life. This infection is frequently latent; however, some children come down with herpetic gingivostomatitis (Gingivostomatitis herpetica). Since the viruses remain latent in the body, about 15% to 30% of those infected repeatedly suffer from eruptions of cold sores (Herpes labialis) in the later years of life. Triggers can be a cold and fever, physical exhaustion, stress, hormonal imbalances, sun or heat exposure and also feelings of disgust.
Currently, there are no known active compounds capable of killing herpes viruses in the body or capable of removing the viruses from the body. Customary methods for the treatment of cold sores comprise the application of lip creams comprising chemical active compounds which are supposed to inhibit the replication of the virus (virustatics), for example aciclovir. Creams or gels comprising zinc sulfate, which also has antiviral action, are likewise known. However, topical administration of zinc solutions may cause painful or irritating side-effects.
In the literature, there are furthermore references concerning the administration of vitamin C, zinc or the amino acid L-lysine as a preventative measure or when the first symptoms appear. Here, vitamin C acts by enhancing the defenses, whereas zinc stimulates the immune system. Since the herpes virus requires the amino acid L-arginine for replication, arginine-rich food should be avoided if possible, whereas more lysine-rich food should be consumed by virtue of its ability to inhibit arginine uptake. Although a lysine-rich and arginine-poor diet may represent a prophylactic measure to prevent a herpes outbreak, this is not suitable as a treatment. There is therefore a need for a composition which can provide an effective treatment for cold sores.